User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 57: Interruption
We had been walking for a while. Our 'eternal' sailing was actually in reality a sum of two hours. The eerie silence made it seem like it was longer. Everyone tried so hard to mask their emotions. It made no sense. The only one showing any emotion at all was Aqua. She made no effort to cover her tears. She had been crying since we left. She had not only lost her brawler, but her brother as well. Of course, the loss of Rayne hit her harder. She barely knew Shade anymore. None of us did. All we knew is what happened in our childhood, and that when he left, he had become an entirely different person. Going on sprees of murder, turning them into games, making no effort to cover it up. It was a wonder that Madame Kitsune hadn't struck him down herself. But there was a change. He knew... We knew he wasn't the same Shade anymore. You could see it in his eyes. In his face. It was even evident in his words. He was no longer the same. What had caused him to turn into what he had, was the separation. Is it possible that his past... was caused by all of us? Just then an arrow flew right by my face. "This wasn't our fault!" Aqua screamed at me. I hated our connection sometimes. Losing myself in thought gave them the opportunity to hear what I was thinking. I kept out of their silent conversations. I wanted to think on my own. But Aqua must have intercepted my thoughts. "Aqua... no. I didn't mean-" "I know what you meant! And you're wrong! How could you even begin to think that this- this spiral to hell was our fault?" She was hurt. She fell to her knees, hugging her OceanBow. "I'm sorry. I just can't help but feel-" "Then stop feeling. Stop everything. What are we doing? Are none of us going to acknowledge the fact that two of our brothers are gone?" Aqua screamed at us all. "Aqua," Sheath began. "We're very aware of the loss. But mourning won't get us anywhere. We have to take Nike down. And we don't have time for-" "That's totally beside the point! None of you even care! He's gone! He's not coming back! And you're OK with that? What is the matter with you?" "Aqua... stop. You're not making it any easier." Sarah said, speaking for the first time since Rayne was killed. "We all have our own ways of dealing with things. Don't force yours on others." With that said, she went back to her place, not far behind me. Back to her soulless walking. "Fine. But it's still not right." Aqua said, wiping her eyes. All of a sudden I had a flash of Deja vu. Every tree, every fork in the path, everything seemed familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But... something was weird here. Something... off. "Where are we?" I asked. "Somewhere far from our first path. I don't want to take the chances of going through Devera again. And we're definitely avoiding the ruins of Valer." Sheath answered. Her reply made sense. But... why did this path seemed so familiar. "No," Aqua gasped. She fell to her knees in a crying fit, saying things through sobs, words we couldn't hear. Pandora wrapped her in vines, and shook her vigorously, trying unsuccessfully to calm her down. "Pandora," Frost shouted. "We want to calm her down! Not give her brain damage! Put her down!" "Fine." Pandora pouted, laying Aqua gently on the ground. She finally stopped freaking out. Grabbing her knees and hugging them to her chest. "Something isn't right," Sheath said. "I've... been here before." "That's impossible, sister. We haven't left Stalaria in ages." Nova spoke up, looking confused. "That's why this isn't right. I'm having the weirdest sense of-" "Deja vu," I interrupted. "I got it too." "But why?" "Maybe Aqua knows?" I questioned, gesturing to the broken girl on the ground. "Aqua," Sheath began softly. "Why are you crying." "Mom. Dad," Aqua sobbed. "What?" Sheath shook her now, demanding her answer. She was sensitive on the subject of our parents. In reply, Aqua turned her head, making Sheath gasp and fall to her knees. In reaction, I looked to the direction of Aqua's sadness, surprised to see the abandoned house we all once called home. It was exactly how we left it. Broken roof, Shade's fault. Broken window, Shade's fault. Broken door, Pandora's fault. Burned roof, Nova's fault. Broken wall, that was a combined effort to throw Shade through. It worked. All the memories came flooding back to me. Each and every one of them. And for the first time since Shade died, I cried. We all did. The newer siblings just stepped back, not wanting to be the ones to snap us out of this. I walked inside. It was the same. Broken stove, broken fridge, broken tables. Actually, that was a bit strange. It was much messier than I remembered. No one had lived here since then. That I did know. Mom's calendar was still on the fridge. And the date was still marked. The fifth of the seventh cycle. We were supposed to go to the market that day. In Valer. And we did. But we never came back. This place hadn't been messy when we left. Mom always made sure of that before we left home. This place had definitely been raided. The wildlife would never go near our house. I remember that was one of Dad's problems. He always had to go about a mile or two in the woods before he even found so much as a squirrel. Sheath was searching through her old trunk. She kept her favorite things there. She took a piece of paper from it. "What's this?" She began reading. "My dearest daughter. In the event that me and your father have perished, we ask that you go to Valer Kingdom. In the shrine dedicated to King Tredian. There is a stone directly in front of the statue where you will find what we wish for you to seek. And remember. We have and will always love you." "I don't understand. There is next to no information regarding why we should go. What if this is one of Nike's tricks?" Gaia shouted. He was tender on the subject of our parents as well. The thought of someone forging a letter of Mom's was sick to him. "No," Sheath began. A stream of tears fell down her face. "This is her handwriting." "Then it's settled. We're going." I said, reaching for the door. Category:Blog posts